A syringe is a simple reciprocating pump that includes a plunger and a barrel. The plunger is typically configured to be linearly pulled and pushed within the interior of the barrel, allowing the syringe to take in and expel liquid through a discharge orifice at the front end of the barrel. Often, a dispensing needle, configured to direct the flow into and out of the barrel, is secured to the front end of the barrel.
A lubricant is a substance that is introduced to reduce friction between surfaces in mutual contact, though it may be used for other purposes. Mechanical devices such as firearms rely on appropriately applied lubrication to ensure reliable operation. As such, shooters find it desirable to keep lubrication readily available. However, prior art lubrication dispensers are often too large to conveniently carry, prone to leaking, are not well suited for dispensing a lubricant within the interior of an assembled firearm, or a combination thereof.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for the applicator syringe disclosed herein. It is to the provision of an applicator syringe that is configured to address these needs, and others, that the present invention in primarily directed.